A dye-sensitized solar cell was developed by Gratzel at al. of Switzerland, and is a next-generation photoelectric conversion element attracting attention due to advantages such as high photoelectric conversion efficiency and low manufacturing cost.
In general, a photoelectric conversion element using a dye such as the dye-sensitized solar cell includes at least one photoelectric conversion cell, and the photoelectric conversion cell includes an electrode substrate, a counter substrate facing the electrode substrate, an oxide semiconductor layer provided on the electrode substrate, an electrolyte provided between the electrode substrate and the counter substrate, and an annular sealing portion joining the electrode substrate and the counter substrate together.
For example, a dye-sensitized solar cell described in Patent Document 1 below is known as the photoelectric conversion element. In this dye-sensitized solar cell, a sealing portion includes an inorganic sealing portion fixed to a transparent electrode serving as an electrode substrate and made of an inorganic material an resin sealing portion which joins the inorganic sealing portion and a counter electrode serving as a counter substrate and is made of a resin material, and the inorganic sealing portion protrudes inward from the resin sealing portion. In addition, in Patent Document 1, an oxide semiconductor layer extends straight from the transparent electrode toward the counter electrode.